


You are written in my cells

by twoofdiamonds



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:58:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoofdiamonds/pseuds/twoofdiamonds





	You are written in my cells

You are written in my cells  
Stamped in my memories  
  Every third neurone fires your  
    Lips  
    Thoughts  
    Fingers  
    Smile

So here I am tied to this chair  
  Always naked  
    Soaked in arousal  
      Strung out on love  
        Hemorrhaging my desire for you

And there you are, undressing in front of me  
  Painstakingly slowly  
    And God, I want to reach for you  
      Panting, moaning  
        Unable to touch

I can see you  
I can almost smell you

This must be the ultimate torture  
The way you make me feel is like sugar in my veins  
  Music in my soul  
    And every orgasm wrapped around my heart  
It makes me want to writhe, howl and stay absolutely still, all all the same time

This is how I burn for you

And I know that I will die here  
  In this room  
    Drunk on love  
An addict always striving towards one more touch of your cheek  
  One more breath in your hair  
My dying wish to touch you again

To hear you cry out

And then surely my heart would explode  
  And I would find paradise  
    And sweet oblivion  
      Those last flickering neurones still thinking of you  
        What did you wear?  
          What would you say?


End file.
